Taking a bullet for the team
by samm-12
Summary: What if Felicity was the one who got shot not Diggle. From 2x10 Blast Radius. One shot. Olicity fic.


**This is a one shot from last weeks episode Blast Radius. Instead of Diggle getting shot the bullet hits Felicity. Hope you guys like it, I had fun writing this one. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters just love writing about them!**

* * *

Felicity looked around at all the people there to support Sebastian Blood, "Digg I'm on site." She says through the ear piece.

"I'm on the east side, I think I found the trigger."

Felicity moves fast to find Diggle and spots him over by a speaker.

"Oliver said that the whole place was rigged with explosives. It's in the sound equipment." Diggle tells Felicity and sees her walking towards him. He points inside the back of the speaker, "And this is the trigger."

Felicity looks up at him, "Shrapnel activates it by cellular transmission."

"Listen, we don't have to disarm it just disable it." Diggle says.

"I can do that. I think." Diggle looks at Felicity. "I hope." She says. She was able to help Detective Lance disable an earthquake bomb, she was pretty sure she could disarm this thing.

"Listen you be careful, he probably put in a safeguard. Tampering with it will set off a deadman's switch."

"That's a really depressing term, and a little bit sexist." Felicity mumbled.

"Step away!" said a voice from behind them.

Both Diggle and Felicity look up from the trigger to see a man pointing a gun at them with one hand and a detonator in the other. "Or we all know how this ends." Shrapnel says holding the detonator higher for them to see.

Felicity raises her hands cautiously. Diggle lunges at him, "Digg no!" Felicity screams.

Diggle grabs Shrapnel's arm hoping to release the gun from his grasp but it doesn't work, he still has a firm tight grip on it. The gun goes off, firing into the air. Felicity screams from the loud bang.

Shrapnels elbow collides with Diggle's jaw causing him to lose his footing and step back rubbing the tender spot. Diggle lunges at him again, this time throwing him to the ground causing the gun to go off again.

Felicity screams again and a sharp pain shoots through her right arm, the force knocking her down.

Diggle momentarily forgets about the detonator, focusing on trying to pry the gun out of Shrapnel's fingers but in his other hand his thumb close to the button. "Felicity disarm it now!" He yells but doesn't get anything back from her. He turns his head to see her lying on the ground. "Felicity!"

Diggle gets off of Shrapnel and runs to her side. "Felicity!"

Felicity opens her eyes and Diggle sighs with relief. He starts to help her up but she winces. "Ow. Digg my arm."

Diggle looks over and touches her arm, blood covers his palm, "You got shot." He says.

"Now I know how you and Oliver feel." Felicity says with a slight smile.

"Come on, let's get you back to the lair so we can see the damage." He said helping Felicity up.

"Digg-" Felicity started to say and Diggle turned to wear she was looking.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath then touched his earpiece, "Oliver I lost him."

"Got him." Oliver replied on the other end.

Felicity and Diggle walked back to the car, Felicity holding her arm tightly against her body feeling the fire spread throughout it.

Once they were back at the lair, Diggle helped Felicity down the stairs and set her on top of the med lab table.

"Diggle, it's over." Oliver says to him over the com.

Diggle touches the earpiece, "Ok, but we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Oliver says angrily across the line at the same time Felicity tries to take off her jacket screaming in pain causing panic to rise in Oliver.

"Just get back to the lair." Diggle says back and turns the com off and tossing it over by the computers.

Diggle helps Felicity out of her jacket then looks down at her and clears his throat. Felicity looks down at her long sleeve shirt then back at Diggle blushing. "Good thing I put a tank top on underneath this thing this morning," She remembered. "Now it will be less awkward for the both of us." The blush on her cheeks slightly fading from the embarrassment that she would have had to sit in front of Digg in just her bra, even though it was just Digg, he was like a big brother. It would have been even _more_ awkward if it were Oliver checking her gunshot wound.

As soon as her long sleeve top was off and Diggle cleaned the blood from her arm he could inspect it more. "Well you're lucky."

Felicity who was looking anywhere but the injury on her arm, says with clenched teeth, "How exactly?"

"It's just a graze." He said taking in her paled face.

"Really?" She said back happy that she didn't have a hole going through her arm. She looked down at the gash and instantly regretting it, covering her mouth with the other hand breathing deeply through her nose.

Diggle eyed her cautiously then heard Oliver slamming the door and his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

Throwing his bow and quiver in Felicity's usual chair. "What the hell happened!?" He yelled seeing Felicity sitting on top of the table he's usual on in just a tank top with her hand covering her mouth like she's about to throw up. He eyed the trashcan beside Diggle and saw gauze stained with blood.

"Felicity got shot." Diggle said simply.

Oliver then looked at Felicity who seemed to start turning back to her regular colour. "You got shot?" He yelled again.

Felicity took her hand off her mouth and looked at Oliver, "What are you going to say, that I didn't have my head in the game again? Because this wasn't my fault, Oliver, it just happened."

She felt a stabbing pain and gripped the edge of the table, "Jesus Christ!" she yelled at Diggle.

He looked up, throwing the syringe in the garbage, "Sorry, I just thought it would be easier to numb it now while you were pissed at him."

"Well you could have warned me!" She snapped again, her face red and hot from the pain that just flared through her arm.

"I'm going to stitch it up now, ready?" Diggle asked her.

She nodded back at him, "make it look pretty." She looked over at Oliver who had a stern but worried look on his face and had his arms crossed over his chest. The spot wasn't completely numb yet, when the needle went through her skin, she felt her eyes begin to water and held back from crying out. She gripped the table harder with her left hand, if it was even possible and looked up at the ceiling feeling a couple tears flow down her face.

"Done." Diggle said after 5 minutes and Felicity released a breath she didn't know she was holding and wiped her cheeks where the wetness from the few strayed tears had fallen.

Digg put a band aid overtop and started cleaning up. Felicity pushed herself off the table with her left hand, swaying a bit. She ignored the look Oliver gave her and the way he stuck out his hand to catch her incase she would have fallen.

She picked up the shirt she originally had on and took in all the blood on the sleeve and the tare and tossing it in the garbage.

Oliver holds up her coat and helps her in it. "Are you okay?" He asks gently this time.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home." Diggle reaches for his keys but Felicity raises her hand to stop him. "Digg, I got shot in the arm not the leg I am capable of driving."

"Felicity, you lost a lot of blood, you shouldn't-" Oliver started but she cut him off.

"I'm fine." She said, reaching for her purse.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call either of us." Oliver said from behind her as she started towards the stairs.

By the time Felicity got home the numbing had warn off and the pain in her arm was excruciating. All she wanted to do was get into some comfy clothes and go to bed but with her arm on fire she wouldn't get any sleep.

She left on the tank top she was already wearing not wanting to cause more pain changing into another shirt and settled for a pair of pajama shorts. Felicity grabbed a bottle of red wine hoping some alcohol would dull the pain and help her sleep a bit. She poured the wine into a glass then looked at the bottle and decided to bring the whole thing with her.

Sitting down on the couch she downed all of the wine in the glass thinking about all of tonight's events, everything that has happened to Barry, and her fight with Oliver. She poured herself more wine, not caring about the hangover she'll have tomorrow.

"You might want to slow down with that." A deep familiar voice said from beside her making her jump and almost causing her to spill the wine.

She set the bottle down and pressed a hand over her chest, "Jesus Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You could have just knocked." She said, pointing toward the door.

"You wouldn't have answered it." He simply stated. Which was true and she knew it. "So how do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I got shot." She said but Oliver gave her a look and she sighed, "physically, I'm in pain and I'm so drained but I can't sleep. Overall, I don't know, I'm holding on."

Oliver nodded and walked to her cautiously sitting down beside her. His eyes ran over her body taking in the tank top and shorts showing more of her skin than he usually sees. He had to force his eyes back up to hers and notice the slight colour in her cheeks.

Oliver looked down at her arm, "You're still bleeding, do you have anything?"

"In the bathroom, second shelf." Felicity said.

Oliver came back with another bandage and antiseptic. "This is going to sting a bit." He warned as he cleaned over the wound.

Felicity hissed through her teeth and grabbed ahold of Oliver's pant leg, digging her nails into his thigh.

"Felicity," Oliver said soothingly. His hand was on her back and her eyes were shut tight.

She opened her eyes, realizing he was all done and seeing if she was okay. She looked down at her hand, which still had a strong hold on Oliver's leg, she released her grip. "Sorry." She said feeling her face get hot again.

He still hadn't removed his hand from her back and he sighed loudly, "I'm sorry."

Felicity looked up at him, "Oliver, this wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done, and same with Digg, it just happened. Plus, now I have battle wound." She said smiling up at him.

"No, for snapping at you earlier."

Felicity looked down at her hands in her lap, "You did more than snap." She admitted.

"I know, I don't- I don't know what happened." Oliver ran a hand over his face. Felicity was looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "You being gone, it made me realize how much I need you. How much the team needs you. You're a big part of all of this. I guess-I guess I was just jealous." Oliver admitted to her and to himself.

Felicity's eyes shot up to his, "Jealous?" She could feel the blush creeping up her neck.

Oliver sighed loudly, "You were spending more time in Central City instead of with-instead of here, where you should be." Oliver was mentally kicking himself hoping Felicity didn't catch what he almost said.

She smiled slightly. "Oliver it's okay to be jealous. But maybe you should just start saying what you're thinking instead of yelling at me next time." She raised a hand and cupped his face, looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes, "You have to know, I would never put you in danger. What happened today, I'm sorry." Oliver nodded.

"You scared me today, I heard you scream when I was talking to Diggle and all the worse possible things came to my mind."

Felicity laughed slightly, "Now you know what I go through every time you're out there."

Oliver smiled still holding her gaze. Everything was quiet, but it felt like electricity was surging between them. Oliver leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Now she was never going to be able to sleep.


End file.
